metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid Prime (game)/Credits
Metroid Prime Staff Credits Some credits were altered for New Play Control! Metroid Prime, and are noted in parentheses below. Retro Studios Staff Credits Executive Producer *Steve Barcia Senior Producer *Bryan Walker (New Play Control! Metroid Prime) Producer *Michael Mann Lead Designer *Mark Pacini (special thanks in New Play Control! Metroid Prime) Senior Designers *Karl Deckard *Mike Wikan (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime) Designers *Jason Behr *Tony Giovannini *Paul Reed *Amanda Rubright *Brandon Salinas (New Play Control! Metroid Prime) Lead Engineer *Mark Johnston Technical Lead Engineers *Jack Mathews *Andy O'Neil Senior Engineers *Mark Haigh-Hutchinson (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *David 'Zoid' Kirsch Engineers *Ted Chauviere *Jim Gage *Steve McCrea (senior engineer for New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Irving Mah *Kai Martin *Akintunde Omitowoju *Alex Quinones (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime, as Alexander Quinones) *Marco Thrush *Ryan Cornelius (New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Eric Rehmeyer (New Play Control! Metroid Prime) Lead Artist *Todd Keller (special thanks in New Play Control! Metroid Prime) Senior Artists *Mike Sneath *Chris Voellmann Artists *Chuck Crist *Don Hogan *Andrew Jones *Gene Kohler *Ryan Powell *Elizabeth Pugh *Luis Ramirez *Danny Richardson (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Alejandro Roura *Elben Schafers *LeRoy Strauss *Ilya Nazarov (New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Teague Schultz (New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Quinn Smith (New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Ben Sprout (New Play Control! Metroid Prime) Animators *Derek Bonikowski (senior animation for New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Dax Palotta *Stephen Zafros Animation Lead *Vince Joly (New Play Control! Metroid Prime) Audio Lead *Clark Wen Audio Supervisor This section is only present in New Play Control! Metroid Prime. *Scott Petersen Operations This section is only present in New Play Control! Metroid Prime. *Faith Casper *Kellie Prinz Johnson *Ethan R. McDonald *George Thomas Sound Designers (Contractors) *Frank Bry *Crispin Hands *Ken Kurita-Ditz *Kristoffer Larson Production Assistant *Ryan Harris Special Thanks *Al Artus (operations in New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Kerry Ann Odem *George Thomas (operations in New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Eugene Kwon *Tian Lim *Greg McBride *Carl Mueller *Dante Treglia Additional Contributors *Scott Johnson *Rick Kohler *Martin L'Heureux *Frank Lafuente (engineering director for New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Tom Papadatos *Audrey Peterson NCL Staff Credits Executive Producer *Satoru Iwata (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime) Producer *Shigeru Miyamoto *Kenji Miki Coproducer *Kensuke Tanabe (producer for New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Akira Otani Coordination *Risa Tabata (assistant producer/coordination for New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Toshihiko Okamoto (New Play Control! Metroid Prime) Music *Kenji Yamamoto (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime) Music (Assistant) *Kouichi Kyuma Connectivity Programming *Tomohiro Kawase *Hideaki Shimizu Japanese Text Art *Tomoaki Kuroume Technical Support *Hironobu Kakui (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Yoshihito Ikebata *Yoshito Yasuda (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Masahiro Takeguchi (New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Takehiro Oyama (New Play Control! Metroid Prime) Supervisor (Samus Model) *Tomoyoshi Yamane *Chiharu Sakiyama Special Thanks *Takehiro Izushi *Yoshio Sakamoto (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Takahiro Harada *Takao Sawano *Hiroyuki Kimura (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Masashi Goto *Akiko Miyano *Mari Shirakawa (Japan only) *Norihide Sasaki (Japan only) *Naruhisa Kawano (Japan only) *Minako Hamano (Japan only) *Super Mario Club (also for New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Akihiro Sakatani (New Play Control! Metroid Prime) *Naofumi Terazono (New Play Control! Metroid Prime) NOA Staff Credits Producer (NOA) *Jeff Miller Translator/Bilingual Coordinator *Tim O'Leary *Kiyohiko Ando *Scot Ritchey Testing/Coordinator *Michael Leslie Editor *Leslie Swan Writer/Editor *Nate Bihldorff Testing Director *Michael Kelbaugh (executive producer for New Play Control! Metroid Prime) Testing Manager *Kyle Hudson Testing Supervisor *Eric Bush Testing Project Coordinator *Thomas Hertzog Testing *Marc Doyal *Jason Mahaffa *Shane Lewis *Michael Chipman *Kathy Huguenard *Jim Holdeman *Tim Casey *Nicko Gonzalez *Jack Smart *Melvin Forrest Testing Technician *Chris Needham *David Hunziker Translation and Administration This section is only present in New Play Control! Metroid Prime. *Akiko Furukawa-Laban Special Thanks *Tatsumi Kimishima *Mike Fukuda *Kamon Yoshimura *Christian Campbell *Tom Eberspecher *Jim Wornell The following thanks are only present in the North American original release. Retro Studios would also like to thank: Special thanks from the Retro team to Gunpei Yokoi, original creator of Metroid. (1941-1997): EAD design group: Metroworks, Edward Boeneke, Doug Saylor, Gabe Ahn, Becky Hook, Steve Wells, Bruno Matzdorf: Heather Guerrero Bonikowski, Gypsy, and Brewster: To Shelly and Tanner, for understanding: The Sin Den and Party People: I just want to thank my wife Fran for enduring all the overtime I had to put in: Otis (the bird). I would also like to give a shoot to my little bro Riley Jones. The thought of him playing our game for the first time has been a huge motivating factor for me from day one: My Brother, Rick Kohler, for his support and ability to sniff out opportunity. Jake and Tara Kohler for their excitement and anticipation for playing daddy's games: My wife Rebekah Powell: Grissel, Carah C. Click, Monty, Cappy, Rookie, Chase, The Pallotta Family: Paul Pugh, Ian Pugh, Marjorie Foster: To my wife Cheri and daughter Shae: Jill Leversee, Amanda Sage, Lauren Snow, Jen, Whitney Papadatos: Laurel Keller, Therese Settie: Thanks to all the people who supported me and especially: Robert Mercado, Dr. Alejandro Roura and Magda Bouet: Jared, UG, Casey and the PoCo Crew: Sarah Benedict Louisa Leung: Shalon, for being a supportive wife: Melanie Haigh-Hutchinson, Emma Haigh-Hutchinson, Rachel Haigh-Hutchinson, Diana Koiles, Ronnie Koiles: Anne and Jake: Samantha, Alex and Hannah for their patience: Cathy and Claude Giovannini: Damaris: The Emerald Knights: Rick, Mary, Matt, Graham, and Alec for being so patient, understanding, and supportive: Big brother thanks Ben, Danny, Whitt, Zach, Emily, and Timmy, my biggest supporters!: Brenda Deckard, Todd Keller, Risa Tabata, Gail Tilden, Yoshio Tsuboike, Steve Bond, Greg Coomer, Bill Noland, David Wharton, Laurie Grahms, Marcella Spanogle, Shelly Davies, Apriel Friese, Nick Rudd, Mike Poor, Lisa Powers, Brian Switzer, Bev and Lori Kingery, Lance Mountain, Andrew McKenzie, Sean Booth, and Rob Brown: Randy and Pamela and Raina Harris: I want to thank my wonderful wife Nicole, our children Joran and Madison for their love, support, and understanding. European Localization Product Localization Team Coordination *Andy Fey Translation German *Jan Peitzmeier French *Zadia Messerli Spanish *Carlos Montilla Rodriguez Italian *Andrea Salvi Validation and Testing Team Spanish *Jóse Ramón Diaz *Ana Paris *Georgina Ixcot Prime is Ixcot's only credit. German *Chris Strauß *Marcus Fernandez *Pierre Diesing Prime is Fernandez's only credit. Italian *Santo Gennaro *Francesca Cecca *Giorgio Martilotti French *Didier Crespel *Sébastien Aubre *Kamel Chelirem Coordination/Supervisor *Matthew Mawer *Maurice Tisdale *Nick Hooijer All rights, including the copyrights of Game, Scenario, Music, and Program, reserved by NINTENDO. Uncredited *Tommy Tallarico (provided audio) *"JH" (probably Jennifer Hale; provided grunts of pain for Samus Aran) *"VM" (possibly Vanessa Marshall; provided death scream for Samus) *Greg Luzniak (artist) *Jared Carew (worked with NOA Lot Check) *Ludovic Texier (created original Arm Cannon for Samus model) *Rodney Brunet (skinned original Samus model) *Bernadette LaCarte (conceptualized the Samus Data Screen) References Category:Staff lists